A New World
by Born A Ravenclaw
Summary: "You know you are going to die." "I know." Witness the fall of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, Gryffindor Hero, and Champion of the Light. And revel in the rise of Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's heir. HP/DG
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"You will die here today Harry."

"I know."

"I have but one question for you then. Why? Why do you cater to the wills of your peers? Why must you be the good little golden boy? Your so called 'friends' turn on you in a moment's notice. They leave you when you lose them points because you do the 'right thing'."

"That's a good question, or questions I guess," he chuckled. "I guess I did it because that is what was expected of me. I did it because I never thought I had another choice in the grand scheme of things. I did it because Dumbledore had forged me into a perfect little puppet for me to follow his every command."

"Why? Why must you do the right thing? This concept of good and evil baffles me. People live and die. Life is just a series of actions followed by reactions Harry. Good and evil are concepts created to convince people that what they do has a consequence effecting their friends and family. But in the end Harry? All you have done is alienated yourself from the rest of your school because of doing the 'right thing'."

"The sad thing is; is that you are right," chuckled Harry. The laugh was a laugh full of desperate realization. He now knew that he did things out of some sick, misguided craving for acceptance amongst his peers. Why though? Because Albus-too-many-names-Dumbledore forced him to. He wouldn't need acceptance if it wasn't for those years with the Dursley's. He wouldn't need love if he hadn't lost his parents.

The only friends he had were Ron and Hermione after all. But what of Ron? The boy was so lazy. His family was the same as the youngest boy; with the only decent beings from the family being Fred and George. Thinking about the family led him to reflect on his meeting with them. As he started to contemplate the whole thing, he began to laugh; to laugh until tears streamed down his face is morbid realization.

Albus Dumbledore was a master manipulator. He pulled the strings by chucking Harry with the Dursley's; and then further twisted his fate by arranging the meeting on the platform. What kind of pureblooded matriarch forgot where the platform was after years of sending children to Hogwarts? Who forgot these things?

And Dumbledore further played the role of the puppet master. Tugging on his little strings he guided little first year Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, Gryffindor Savior, and heir to the Potter family. Of course Harry hadn't known about the latter until he had received a letter from Gringotts via elf. Apparently Gringotts had been sending owls with updated account balances once a month, and each included a spot to sign to ensure he got his updated balance sheet.

After two years of not getting a single letter the goblins finally sent an elf. To say Harry was bewildered by this appearance of a foreign creature was an understatement. Harry was only stunned more by the appearance of so many zeros on a piece of paper. The sequence of digits following the words that said, YOUR ACCOUNT BALANCE, baffled Harry. If he was so rich, why didn't he get some food once in a while? Why did he have to go to the Dursley's? Heck, the Malfoy's were better than that muggle trash.

He was given so much money by his parents. Was it too much to ask for just to have some food; A happy childhood? Some things were taken for granted but all he had ever asked for was a chance to live. Yet here comes the self-proclaimed 'light lord' who feels like he can play with the pieces on the board and change the game to how he wanted it played.

Then a couple months down the road of goes Harry on a merry chase orchestrated by yours truly; Albus Dumbledore. The man was everywhere, Harry realized. He orchestrated everything about Harry's life. The question was, why?

Dumbledore cared so much for his precious little plans for, 'the greater good', that he forgot the pieces he played with. People became little blocks of wood shaped like a pawn, knight, rook, or even the queen instead of being actual humans. It was so much easier to sacrifice one little, tiny pawn in the greater schemes of the game.

And because of all of this? Harry was where he was now. He sat casually against the wall facing a contemplative Professor Quirrell after running through a series of Dumbledore's little challenges he had designed to prepare his precious golden boy for his future. What Dumbledore hadn't counted on, was Harry walking through the fire and just sitting against the wall.

Neither for that matter, had Voldemort. Voldemort considered himself a man who did what he had to do to reshape wizarding society. He had long sought the true reason behind why Magical Beings were superior to muggles.

Voldemort had spent the years after his disappearance from the world to train and to truly prove why Wizards are better than muggles. He had finally discovered his answer in the studies of an exiled muggleborn wizard Brian Richards notes. Years of studying and delving into different trails to try to understand something that was so certain in his mind finally bore fruition through the scientific studies by this wizard.

The brilliant thing about wizards and witches is magic. Magic, in muggle terms, is basically a vast store of energy. The term is used loosely, because this energy defies most laws of science.

This energy is used to shape and forge whatever the user wills into being, as long as it is within the bounds of the energy provided. Muggles however, are born with a small store of this energy in them, but nowhere near enough to do magic. Muggleborns, or a wizard or witch who is born of two muggle parents, are a very rare occurrence. In order for a muggleborn to be created, somewhere along the nine month time frame that the child is in its mother's womb it must develop a store of this energy.

How it is developed is a rather large mystery.

Basically, this store of energy allowed an increased thought process and slowed aging considerably. While wizards usually died of diseases, if they managed to avoid most sicknesses they could very well live to their third or fourth centuries. However, they were more susceptible to sickness in their latter years which usually led to their eventual demise.

When Voldemort had discovered this he felt complete. Finally he had a genuine reason to hate the inhabitants of his orphanage. And with his reason he discovered his higher purpose; to enlighten the world and to purge the muggle filth from this world.

And so Voldemort did something he had never done with anyone before. For Harry and Voldemort were alike in so many ways.

He sat down across from the boy and told his story.

He told him of young Tom Riddle growing up in the orphanage. Beaten and broken on a daily basis for years. Finally the light from the end of the dark tunnel appeared. Albus Dumbledore had appeared to save the boy. He told Harry of his incredible respect for this great wizard, and how he envied him for his ability to lead his forces of light with incredible courage. He told Harry about his abuse at the hands of the orphanages' overseers and fellow orphans. He needed a way to feel superior to these people that caused him so much pain and anger. When Dumbledore came bearing the answer to his problem, he couldn't help but follow the man.

He told of his love for a Ravenclaw who was a year ahead of him. How they had met in his second year during a dueling tournament that took place in the summer months of the year. The girl was a fellow competitor, and Riddle got to know her quite well. He recalled how happy he had been when Dumbledore came bearing news that he wouldn't need to be returning to the orphanage until halfway through the summer because of this tournament. Yet, it wasn't the tournament that was the highlight of his summer, it was this girl. They were inseparable from that point forth, until the end of his seventh year. He didn't mention a name, nor did Harry ask for one.

As his love for this beautiful girl grew, his illusions were shattered after one day when he was brewing a simple love potion for his potions class. It smelled just like his favorite drink that his love gave him on a day to day basis.

After realizing he had been dosed with love potions he ran from Hogwarts and away from the country. Being the last heir of Slytherin had its benefits, and he was able to sell a few artifacts that kept him fed and warm as he began to enlighten himself.

Then he told Harry of his return to England to gather like-minded individuals for a purge of the sickness that Dumbledore had plagued the Wizarding world with. For years Hogwarts was a pureblood and half-blood exclusive school and was considered the premier educational facility in England. After muggleborns were entered into the school the grades dropped quickly, and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang quickly surpassed Hogwarts in educational prowess.

So Voldemort and his followers began their great purge, and they slowly began to reach their goals.

Finally on one fateful night Severus Snape came to Voldemort bearing a prophecy.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"

Even though it was only a fraction of the prophecy, it was enough to convince Voldemort that the staunchest supporters of his longtime enemy Dumbledore would bear the child who would be the only one who could kill him.

In an act to preserve himself and to preserve his ideals he had done what was necessary. He had gone to kill Harry Potter.

"Then Harry, my spell backfired off of your body, supposedly killing me."

Harry sat back, dumbfounded by the similarities between himself and Voldemort. Harry couldn't fault Voldemort for doing what he had to do. He didn't like that his parents were required to die, but he couldn't blame Voldemort.

When Harry was honest with himself, he knew that the reason he wanted his parents was not because he missed them, but because he didn't want to be with the Dursley's.

The two sat in tranquil silence. Voldemort sat staring at the boy who was his identical counterpart in every way but looks. Voldemort had come here to take the Philosopher's Stone and to kill Harry Potter, and yet his plans were always changing. So he did what he hadn't thought possible.

"Harry, you now know everything from how wizards and witches are better than muggles, and why I've done what I have done. So I offer you a choice. Come with me and we shall reconstruct the Wizarding World to what it should have become, and become what you were destined to be. Or, you can stay here with Dumbledore."

Of course Voldemort didn't say that if Harry chose to stay it would effectively end his life. Voldemort would not leave Harry here with all of this knowledge of his past where Dumbledore could reach it.

"I feel like because of my sense of right and wrong I should say no. But you know what? Forget it all. Forget Dumbledore's manipulations. Screw those muggles who try to govern my existence. And forget this sick society. Its time something happened to fix it all. I'm in."

Voldemort cracked a smile and turned to look at the mirror. His protégé standing next to him reflected in the mirror standing in a field of death, surrounded by surreal beauty. The reflection of Voldemort showed him pocketing the Sorcerer's Stone.

When Harry looked in the mirror? He saw a fixed world, a world ruled by the elite of the world where the purebloods oversaw the muggles and muggleborns. Harry saw, perfection.

A/N: I'm trying to portray Voldemort as a man who was slighted and truly believes his cause is what the world needs. Harry is still a lost kid who doesn't know a whole lot about life other than a sequence of abuse dealt by Vernon and his family.

Additional A/N: I went through and tried to 'de-age' Harry's dialogue. It is hard for me to write in the viewpoint of an eleven year old, so try to forgive my poor grasp on the proper dialogue of a child Harry's age. Though, I try to write from an older standpoint for him as well; he has suffered a lot and that has caused him to mature beyond his years as well.

Reviews are always appreciated. Not only for the amount, but it helps me know as to what the readers are thinking! So, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Harry? Can you hear me? We need to get you out of here."

The words warbled and cottoned in and out of Harry's ears. He was only vaguely conscious.

"Harry? Harry! HARRY!"

The world began too twist and turn, then it faded into black.

OoOoO

Blinking brought him back awake. He turned and soaked in white walls lined with beds and privacy curtains. Harry almost thought it was a hospital, but recognized the familiar masonry of Hogwarts.

"The hospital wing," whispered Harry softly.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. You gave your friends and I quiet a fright there," said a chuckling Dumbledore. His eyes carried that familiar twinkle that always accompanied him. Harry hated it. He wanted it, and its owner to just go away.

"What happe-, Voldemort. Where is he? What happened? Did you catch him?" asked Harry.

"No, unfortunately he got away with the Sorcerer's Stone as well," Dumbledore said sadly.

Harry internally shrieked with triumph. He had successfully stalled Dumbledore enough so that Voldemort could escape Hogwarts with the stone in tow.

"Sir, what's going to happen from here?"

"I don't know Harry. We will just have to wait and see. I have a fairly good idea on what will happen next."

"What?"

"You are much too young my boy. Unfortunately, in the coming months there will be much that is going to be revealed that I would prefer that my students not be forced to encounter," said Dumbledore.

Knowing that he wouldn't get much else from the man, Harry laid back. The spell that Voldemort hit him with to induce a makeshift act of passing out had taken a lot out of him. Harry sighed.

Dumbledore left the room, and left Harry to ponder his recent events. He agreed with Voldemort on a lot of things, but the one thing he disagreed with is his hatred of Muggleborns. Harry saw magic as a powerful tool, and all who use it should be accepted. Harry saw that purebloods were usually superior. After all, Daphne Greengrass was second in the class with two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff behind her were all purebloods.

But, Hermione Granger was number one. She was smart and powerful, yet Voldemort's hatred encompassed her as well. Hermione was a good friend of Harry's. He didn't understand why Voldemort hated muggleborns. Sure they were born from muggles, yet they wielded magic like any other wizard.

Harry didn't quite know what to do. Hermione was an important aspect in his life. Sure she was a bitchy know-it-all, but she did it because she cared.

"Speak of the devil," Harry chuckled.

Hermione smiled at the use of the familiar phrase and replied, "And the devil shall come. How are you Harry? Are you feeling any better?"

Smiling at his friend Harry said, "Getting close."

"I can't believe it Harry. It was actually Voldemort after the stone, not Snape?"

"Actually, it was Quirrell, yet it was Voldemort. Voldemort must have possessed Quirrell's body or something. It was weird actually, Voldemort was speaking to me, yet Quirrell's mouth wasn't moving and the voice was muffled. It sounded like his voice was coming from the back of Quirrell's head or something else," Harry shook off the notion as ridiculous, yet he still couldn't shake off the odd feeling of it all.

"You actually talked to You-Know-Who? That is so exciting! What was he like?" asked Hermione. She seemed unnaturally curious.

Harry shrugged off the weirdness of the questions. He figured Hermione would be more spiteful towards a wizard who hated her kind.

"Actually, it was enlightening. He told me a lot of things that made sense, and I don't know what to think of it all," Harry remarked truthfully.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

Harry deeply wanted to tell her, but a lot of it wasn't his information to tell. And if he did, he wasn't sure Hermione would want to be his friend any longer. Sighing, Harry replied, "I can't say Hermione. I need some time to think this through myself. I just don't know what to think about everything. I come into this new world being told one thing, and then hearing another story that makes so much more sense."

Hermione frowned. If there was one thing she hated it was people withholding knowledge from her. She almost opened her mouth again to try to convince Harry to tell her when she snapped it shut. 'Harry will tell me in his own time' she decided.

They continued to chat about inconsequential things for a couple of minutes before the duo lapsed into a peaceful silence, both pondering different things.

The turmoil inside of Harry was reaching a boiling point, and he didn't know what to do. The wizarding world was always saying one thing or another about the evil that was Voldemort, yet when Harry met the wizard himself he saw a revolutionary; a man who wanted to make his internal world a reality. What made Voldemort a bad man? Was it the fact that he killed people to achieve his goals, or was it because he had lost? It is always the winners that decide what gets written down in history, and if Voldemort had emerged victorious Harry was sure that the world would be a different place. Voldemort didn't seem to be a man who spited the world, well, he hated the muggles but with good reason. The only muggles Harry ever encountered were the Dursley's and the kids at his primary school.

It seemed to Harry that the kids at his school were almost as bad to him as the Dursley's. They stood by and watched with morbid curiosity as Dudley would pummel the 'freaks' head in. Their faces as they stood by hurt him more than any punch could. No one would rise to his defense. They just stood there. Watching.

Yet Voldemort's ideals seemed so radical. He saw how magic made people better; superior even. Yet, muggleborns possessed magic, and yet their parents were the cause of Voldemort's ire? Why did being a muggleborn make a difference?

Harry had so many burning questions that desired answers, yet he had no clue how to get to Voldemort for his answers. All Harry had been told was that Voldemort would find him.

Yet Harry had a little part of his mind that was convince Voldemort wasn't coming for him. He would arrive at the Dursley's, and be forced to endure the beatings again.

That thought terrified him. He didn't want to go back, yet he knew he had no other option. Dumbledore would just turn the twinkle on bright and use his condescending 'grandfather knows best' persona and send him right back.

Hermione on the other hand, was contemplating the wizard Voldemort.

Most books barely mentioned him. Apparently the taboo on speaking his name also transferred over to literature. He was mentioned in all the books that Harry was mentioned in, but it was always within the same paragraph as Harry.

It seemed to her at least that it was some form of protection. Like mentioning Harry with Voldemort wasn't as bad. 'Well, to me at least the whole thing is completely pointless,' thought Hermione.

In the midst of their companionable silence, a loud noise erupted from the entrance of the Hospital Wing. Startled the two teens looked at the entrance to see Ron standing over a case of broken potion vials that he had stumbled over.

Ron smiled sheepishly at the two of them. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered under her breathe, "Idiot."

Harry barely caught what she said and smiled and winked at her. She blushed from embarrassment from Harry overhearing what she had muttered.

The two turned to look back at Ron standing over the case with a panicked look saying, "Reparo, Reparo! Reparo damn you!"

Hermione and Harry started to burst out into tears of laughter at Ron's predicament. Ron turned crimson with anger at being the source of laughter and turned his anger on Hermione.

"Yeah? Well, at least I'm not a stupid mudblood!" said Ron triumphantly. He smiled at his supposed ingenious before he realized what he had said. Hermione stood confused, wonder what mudblood meant.

Harry however felt his blood run cold. He muttered in a chilly voice, "What did you just say?"

Ron sputtered, "Look I-"

He didn't get another word off as Harry's magic began to radiate off of him. Deep emerald green seemed to flow off of him in small waves. The color seemed powerful, yet it was sinister, sentient. In his cold fury Harry's magic lashed out at the source. Normally it would have felt like a mild sting, yet when Ron was standing over a crate full of volatile mixtures of who knows what potions, and they were all drenched in Ron's magic from his failed Reparo spell.

Harry's magic ignited the volatile compound and caused a miniature explosion that propelled Ron several feet out the door and crashing against the opposite wall. Hogwarts' wards absorbed the explosion in the milliseconds after it had happened, and it left Harry and Hermione standing there in shock.

Harry felt a righteous feeling pass through him after he had shown Ronald his place. He was already mad at the boy for his family's deception, and this was the perfect way for him to vent his frustration.

Hermione stood in shocked confusion, and yet she was hurt. From the way that Harry had reacted she had assumed correctly that Ron's words were exceptionally cruel.

"Goodbye Weasley. Consider our friendship terminated," said Harry. Ron started to get off of the ground and looked at Harry with a fearful expression when Harry cast a weak banishing spell at the door, slamming it shut.

"I can't stand that idiot," said Harry.

"What's going on Harry? What did that word mean? Why do you hate him all of the sudden?" said Hermione.

"Ron called you a mudblood. It's a slang term meaning one of dirty blood. It is an insult on muggleborns by wizards of wizarding heritage to put down those born from muggles," explained Harry."

Hermione was mildly hurt. She had hoped that after the adventure that they had just went on that Ron would grow up and decide to work on being her friend instead of a prat. She shrugged, his loss was her gain. Maybe she could expand her horizons a bit now that Ron wasn't there to play prison warden and block anyone's attempts at friendship.

The two sat in the hospital wing talking about pointless things when Madam Pomfrey showed up and shooed Hermione out of the wing so that Harry could get some rest.

"Bye Harry," said Hermione.

"Bye Hermione," replied Harry. As she walked out of the room Harry couldn't help but admire her rather nice butt. Harry shook his head. Since when did he think Hermione, or in that case, any girl have a nice butt?

Mind muddled by thoughts of his conversation with Tom mixed in with flashes of Hermione's curvy behind flashing through his mind, Harry drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Hermione made her way back through the steadily darkening corridors on her way back to the common room in Gryffindor Tower. Thoughts overrun with thoughts of Harry's green eyes made their way unbidden to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head, trying to get those eyes out of her mind.

It had taken Hermione a good couple of months after Harry's stellar rescue to push aside her crush on her best friend. She hadn't thought that she would ever be able to convince herself that she wasn't falling for the green-eyed hero. Finally around the start of spring she stubbornly forced thoughts of Harry out of her mind and she began to focus on her schooling more.

When they had made their way through the tasks set aside to defend the Sorcerer's Stone, Hermione began to rethink her self-imposed shield that she had placed between herself and Harry. She had nearly spilled her guts to Harry during the potion challenge set up by Professor Snape, when her courage failed her.

'So much for Gryffindor courage,' she thought with a dry chuckle.

She reached the common room and gave the password to the Fat Lady and made her way in. Ron was sitting on the couch, and his skin was slightly purplish with a mixture of green along his right cheek. Suppressing a chuckle at the aftereffects of the potion, Hermione weaved her way through the students and up the girl's staircase to her room.

She walked in and pulled back her sheets of the bed and crawled in; neglecting to even remove her clothes and putting on her night clothes.

For the millionth time, she fell asleep to thoughts of a green eyed Gryffindor seeker.

The sun dawned bright and early at Hogwarts, throwing a golden sheen across the dew covered grass. Students were up and cheerfully making their way down to breakfast to eat their favorite Hogwarts meal.

Hermione however, stood eagerly in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to be released. The boy had been dressed and eager to go, but Pomfrey had stopped him and demanded he lay down. With much begging and pleading with those gorgeous green eyes, Harry had been able to convince the stern nurse to let him go get breakfast with his best friend after drinking a pepper-up potion.

Ears still slightly smoking from the potion, the duo made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat down next to Neville, who the profusely apologized to for stunning him. The nervous Gryffindor just blushed and shook his head throwing off their apologies with mumbles of, "It's alright."

Harry and Hermione began to discuss the courses and eventually stumbled into Herbology, which tentatively drug Neville out of his shell to offer a couple words here and there. After a couple of minutes the trio was deeply discussing some rare species of plant in Northeast-Asia that was capable of speech. The idea of a plant being able to talk baffled Harry, and Hermione was just excited to be learning something new.

"She looks really cute when she's excited about something," Harry mumbled. Hermione turned to him, blushing brightly and looking surprised.

"Oh goodness, I said that out loud didn't I?" said a deeply blushing Harry.

Completely out of character, Neville broke out in guffaws and started laughing until he cried at the awkward situation.

Harry and Hermione managed to break out of their blushing state when Neville took it upon himself to continue the crusade and kept remarking on how things were 'cute' which would send Harry and Hermione back into varying shades of red.

However, their good mood was shattered when a familiar stuck up ponce showed up to ruin their breakfast.

"Replaced me already did you?" said Ron.

"Yeah, and glad I did too. Neville is a riot," said Harry. Neville blushed while Ron's ears and cheeks blazed red.

"Do us a favor Weasley and leave," said a sneering Hermione. After Harry's explanation yesterday she didn't have any positive emotions relating to this Weasley in particular. Ron opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something and then snapped it shut. He turned and walked over to where Fred and George were. He made to sit, but a remark by Fred or George caused several surrounding people to laugh and Ron to turn crimson again. He stood again and walked down to the end of the table where Percy was too busy polishing his prefect badge to notice his brother sitting next to him.

Harry sighed and looked at his two friends saying, "Well, Weasley sure does know how to kill a conversation. Maybe because he's poor, or is it because I forgot to mention how my father would hear about this?"

The last sentence was said in a remarkably good Draco Malfoy impression that sent the three of them back into laughter. The finished their breakfast while picking up on their last conversation, and Neville said 'cute' again. Harry and Hermione locked eyes and Harry lowered his face to a crook in his arms with a groan saying, "Please Neville have mercy on a poor guy."

Neville's laughter boomed around him, and through his tears of laughter Neville said, "Can't mate. It was just too funny!"

The three of them wrapped up their meals and walked off to Transfiguration for one of the last classes of the year. That night would mark the end of the year feast, and Harry was excited to be wrapping up the year even though the idea of returning to the Dursley's held no appeal at all.

"Good afternoon class, since today is the last day of class I have come up with a good exercise that will also double as fun. We will be returning to basic transfiguration where you learned to turn a match into a needle. I believe Professor Flitwick mentioned that you learned banishing charms correct?"

The class replied with eager nods, wondering where this was going.

"Well then, you will all be banishing your needles at those scoreboards over there. Each student has five needles to use, and I stress this one thing; one person at a time. For those of you who are muggleborn this is quite similar to darts. The person with the highest score gets a small prize from me."

Excitedly the students began to chatter with their friends while they lined up to take their turn at the game.

"Harry?" said a familiar voice.

Harry turned a bright red color; he had known this was coming ever since he had slipped at lunch earlier.

"Yeah Hermione?" said Harry.

"Did you really mean what you said?" asked an equally red and nervous Hermione.

"Uh, um… Yeah I did. I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird Hermione," said a nervous Harry.

"No! I mean, no; of course not. Thank you," said Hermione. She leaned the foot distance between them forward and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek. Harry stood shocked. He could feel the pleasant tingle from the skin that Hermione's lips had touched still singing through his mind.

Hermione giggled lightly from Harry's star struck expression before it was her turn at the board. She did decently well, and took the lead in the class with a score of forty-five.

A stunned Harry went next, and he barely realized what he was doing when he just banished all of his needles forward at once. The rocketed forward from his palm and slammed into the scoreboard. He barely realized that he had scored a seventy-two. Having four of his needles landing right in the middle of the twenty five zone.

His face still tingling, he went and took his seat with an enormous grin on his face. Hermione took her seat next to him as the rest of the class went through their turns at the dart board, and then all eventually sat down.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter, you won. Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter please stop grinning like a buffoon and look at me please!" McGonagall finally caught his eye and he quickly averted his eyes and he met Hermione's. The two of them blushed and looked away simultaneously.

'Hmmm… I believe Filius owes me five galleons,' thought McGonagall.

"Now Mr. Potter you have won yourself ten extra credit points. The rest of the class earns two," said the Professor.

Normally Hermione would be jealous over the loss of so many points, but she just couldn't find it in herself to care. She had just kissed Harry! She smiled giddily and the class took impossibly long to finish.

Finally the class was dismissed to go to wherever they needed to and Hermione and Harry walked to Charms. The two of them kept brushing hands and blushing. They finally arrived at the door of the Charms classroom and took their regular seats next to each other.

Professor Flitwick appeared from his side door and began his walk up his stack of books until he reached the podium he stood on.

"Hello class! It had been my privilege to teach such fine and intelligent individuals. I must say that I look forward to your return next year and I hope that you all have a wonderful summer break. For today however, you have no work. Just sit back and relax, or practice some spellwork!" said the Professor.

At this announcement Neville moved up to sit behind the two teens and they struck up a conversation.

"So how are you two holding up? You just disappeared that night," said Neville.

"I think we are doing well. I'm feeling loads better mate," said Harry. Hermione nodded, agreeing with Harry.

The three of them talked about pointless things, and the conversations was half-hearted at most. Each of them was distracted for their own reasons.

Harry was thinking about Hermione's kiss, still, Hermione was thinking about kissing Harry on the cheek and the end of the year, and Neville was thinking about the conversation they were having.

Finally, the bell rang and the group made their way to the feast that would bring about the end of their first year of Hogwarts. Now that it was approaching the end, Harry wasn't too excited about leaving now. He was going to miss this place that meant so much to him.

They took their seats at the Gryffindor table awaiting the start of the feast. The hall was decorated in Slytherin colors, showing off Slytherin's many years of consecutive wins over the house cup.

The group sat in silence eating on the appetizers arrayed around the table awaiting Dumbledore's end of the year speech.

They were not disappointed, and the grim face of Dumbledore appeared at the head table to give his speech to the children.

"Could I have your attention please? Thank you. First of all, I have some grave news. It has been reported that Lord Voldemort has returned. He has recovered the fabled Sorcerer's Stone and has used it to create a new body. So when you all return to your homes for the summer months, I strongly urge each and every one of you to exercise extreme caution in the coming months. If anything looks suspicious please contact the Aurors or the muggle police. I must stress upon each and every one of you the danger that is Lord Voldemort.

"He is not a man to be trusted, and if he approaches you make every attempt possible to escape as quickly as possible. Now, do not let this ruin you end of year feast. Eat up!"

And with that the standard array of dishes that signified the end of the year appeared on the table. The students helped themselves to the food and began to eat.

"Voldemort is back?" said Hermione.

"I guess he is," replied Harry.

BOOM! A loud gunshot like noise echoed through the hall. The students fell silent and Dumbledore was on his feet, eyes flickering back and forth before he muttered a single word, "Tom."

"Hello Dumbledore. As you know I have made my way back into the realm of the living, but I have an important business opportunity to discuss with you. And no, I am not inside of your precious castle; I am outside of the wards."

Dumbledore said, "Students! Remain calm. I will be back shortly. Minerva, lock the doors and bring up the siege wards after I leave."

With this Dumbledore left the Great Hall with his magic flowing around him in light blue waves. As he marched out of the door with Minerva on his tail he gazed out onto the grounds as the doors locked with a resounding boom. The wards went up without a problem.

Through the bright sunlight Dumbledore looked for Voldemort, and saw no one. His face went pale as he realized what Voldemort had done.

"You see Dumbledore? Your wards didn't register me as entering the grounds for one little reason. I never left. I've spent the last night in this convenient little room that turns into whatever you want it to. But I digress. You see, I'm telling you my terms of peace. I am going to take Harry Potter. If Mr. Potter does anything to attempt to escape, I will destroy the wizarding world. If you attempt to take Harry from me I will destroy the wizarding world. And, I give you my word on my magic that Mr. Potter will come to no harm from my hand or any servant of mine to my knowledge. As long as Mr. Potter is in my custody the wizarding world, as well as the mundane world will come to no harm from my hand. So here are the terms, in exchange for Harry Potter I will give the world peace. Do you accept?"

This was the last thing Dumbledore had come to expect. Harry would survive, and the world would have peace. This was for the greater good. Voldemort was in his school where he could not reach him because of the siege wards and he was around his students. His students were in jeopardy.

Dumbledore let out a shuttering breath.

"I accept your terms."

Dumbledore's magic flared as well as Voldemort's.

Hermione turned to look at her friend in fear. Hermione was almost as scared by the look Harry gave her. He knew this was coming. He squeezed her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was bittersweet at best. Hermione couldn't enjoy what she had wanted for so long because she was losing the man so important to her. Harry stood and walked towards Voldemort as he stood in the hall.

Was this what he wanted? Did he want to learn? So many emotions, thoughts, and insecurities flashed through his mind as he took those steps. As he reached Voldemort, Voldemort held out his hand.

Harry took it and felt himself being squeezed through a tube. He felt the two of them slam through the wards surrounding Hogwarts; creating a temporary crack in the anti-apparation ward.

Harry felt his feet hit solid ground again as he reoriented himself and looked around.

"Welcome to your home Harry. Welcome to Riddle Manor."

A/N: Please review guys. I appreciate quality reviews telling me what you think, be it positive or negative. If you have questions either PM me or review.

However, I do have one serious question? Who should Harry date? He will pair with Daphne in the end, but the top three GIRLS that I am told to pair him with will be the girls he dates before he settles with Daphne. Drop me a review and I will calculate the results.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Harry Potter!" he screamed triumphantly, mentally at least. Outwardly, he was slipped on a mask of complete shock and horror. The slightly singed piece of paper in his own writing proclaimed his plan had worked after all.

Ever since the boys kidnapping at the hand of Voldemort nothing had happened other than a couple of articles in the Prophet. Quite simply, the boy and Voldemort had disappeared off of the face of the world.

Hermione Granger had been devastated at the loss of her friend, and Dumbledore was fairly sure something had happened between the two before Harry had left. She had spent weeks crying in her dormitory, refusing to come out for classes. She had been put in the hospital wing after she had passed out from a mixture of starvation, exhaustion, and thirst. She had stayed a couple of weeks into the summer holidays getting slowly better at the experienced hands of the renowned school nurse.

After her stay at the hospital wing she left to stay with her parents. After returning to the school she had begun her search for a spell or some other type of magic that would return Harry to Hogwarts, but had gone for two years without her search bearing fruit.

As Dumbledore stared at the parchment spat forth by the cup he heard the steadily growing whispers of fear, excitement, and horror. After a year of silence from the Dark Lord and Harry the world had assumed that Harry had converted to the Dark, and was becoming Voldemort's apprentice. The rumors had slowly grown to outrageous proportions by the end of his second year of absence from the wizarding world.

When Dumbledore had announced the starting of the Triwizard Tournament to get the world's mind off of the Boy-Who-Lived so he could continue his search in peace, he hadn't expected the outcome. He internally smiled to himself as he remembered the day in the not so distant past.

Flashback

"Professor!" said the muffled voice.

Dumbledore sighed. It was Miss Granger again with another attempt at locating the lost Mr. Potter. He wished he could continue his search in peace, yet that appeared to be impossible. Hermione showed up at least four times a year with another far stretched idea that wouldn't work. He admired the girls enthusiasm, but she clearly was grasping for any sort of straw that would bring Harry back.

Waving his hand to make the gargoyle move aside he heard the familiar thump of Hermione's feet as she sprinted up the staircase. However, he hadn't expected the girl to enter in her pink pajamas with snitches floating around them with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Professor!" she repeated.

"How may I help you this evening Miss Granger? As you can probably see, I'm a rather busy person," said Dumbledore.

He repeated the familiar phrase from every single one of Miss Granger's visits in the hopes that eventually it would cause her to leave him in peace.

"Professor I've figured it out! Or, I guess you did it but I figured it out! You just did it and I got an idea…" she trailed off as she realized her completely incomprehensible rambling was getting her nowhere.

"Please repeat that again Miss Granger?" said a confused Dumbledore. She had his attention now, because she appeared a lot more excited and confident in whatever her new idea was.

"The Triwizard Cup is a binding contract! If your name is pulled from the cup you must compete!" she exclaimed as if this was the perfect explanation.

"I'm glad you know the rules but I don't know how this could pertain to Mr. Pot-" he trailed off. Her idea was genius. If Harry's name could be pulled from the cup Voldemort would have no choice but to let him attend Hogwarts to participate. The idea had merit, but the only way Voldemort would let Harry go would be if he had complete faith in Harry's loyalty to him and his cause.

If Voldemort didn't trust Harry, he would just cut his losses and kill the boy. However this wouldn't be the end of the world, seeing as he could cut off one of Voldemort's most powerful potential supporters by doing this.

Another idea was floating on the edge of his consciousness, but he couldn't make it out. So he returned to the matter at hand.

"That is quite an ingenious idea Miss Granger. I shall have Harry installed under the name of a different school which should require him to participate as he is the only person who would be under that schools name," said Dumbledore. He rambled mostly to himself but let Hermione in on his internal plotting.

He let free his first true smile in years. Yes, he would be able to get Mr. Potter back.

End Flashback

The whispers from the students came and went as the realized what this would mean. The Dark Lord's heir himself would be participating in this tournament. Some were scared, others were curious, (mostly the Slytherins) and others (the Gryffindors) were happy.

The Gryffindors knew Harry. He was a really good guy. He wouldn't possibly turn to the Dark Lord, would he?

OoOoO

"WORMTAIL!" he bellowed.

The broken man came limping to his master. He was missing an eye, an arm, and his entire right side was a broken mess. For when Harry had taken his place by the Dark Lord as his apprentice, he was introduced to all of the Death Eaters. Upon learning of Peter's place in his past, he had wordlessly cast the Vox spell. It was an acid spell that spewed forth high powered green acid that ate away the flesh of anything it encountered.

Voldemort wasn't happy that Harry destroyed his servant, but he was as happy as he could be when Harry wordlessly cast one of the more powerful Dark Arts spells he knew. From that day forth, Voldemort had started Harry on his training. The training was designed to take two years, and encompass the entirety of the Hogwarts curriculum.

Voldemort knew the single most powerful motivation for spellwork. Emotion. Some emotions, like happiness, love, anger, and sadness directly fueled certain spells. Love fueled protective wards, while anger fueled most combat spells. Sadness fueled spells for emotional drainage, whilst happiness worked toward the Patronus spell.

He laughed at the last part. Most people believed he couldn't cast the spell because he was a 'Dark Lord'. However, the spell was easy for him to learn. He just used one of his favorite memories.

Flashback

He walked through the stone corridors. Getting in here had proved far more difficult than he would like to admit. He had weaved through countless corridors trying to find his destination, but after meeting several dead ends he was starting to become quite angry.

He started down the fourth staircase of this path. It was by far the deepest of the passages he had ventured into. He walked through dark corridors blanketed in blackness. Walking forward he encountered the fourth Cerberus so far.

Cursing he threw his strongest severing charm in his repertoire and chopped off the far right head. Just like the rest this only agitated the other two further. The great behemoth began to limber forward on seldom used limbs to crush its foe when it met its end at the base of two more curses.

Tom shook his head. These beasts served as nothing more than a distraction. He had figured on there being a dragon at least or maybe even a basilisk. Shaking his head he walked forward into the darkness once again.

The corridor stretched on for miles. He had lost track of how many days he had spent here. Maybe it had been a week or two, or just as many months. Finally he reached the end of the corridor. Cursing again as he realized he had hit another dead end he pounded his fist against the wall. Cursing as he lost his balance when his hand went straight through the wall which turned out to be a cleverly designed illusion.

He landed flat on his face, sprawled in a very undignified position when the cackling of an old man could be heard.

He stood and brushed himself off. Trying to gather the remnants of his dignity; he walked forward toward the only light source in the room. The light shone on the mad face of his target, Lord Grindelwald.

The man sat with his back against the wall, smiling up at him.

"Ah! I haven't had a visitor since Albus! And just who might you be young man?" said the Dark Lord.

"My name? Riddle sir, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Ah! Muggleborn or half-blood?"

"Half-blood sir."

"And who the bloody hell do you think you are calling sir? Why are you showing respect to a convicted mass murderer eh?"

"I have much respect for what you have done sir. Muggles and Muggleborns should be shown their place."

"Why muggleborns boy? They are just as magical as you and I."

"Because of their breeding. I can't stand muggles or muggle lovers."

"So what if a muggleborn hated muggles hmmm? Would he or she still be subject to your hatred?"

"Enough. I've come for information."

"Well there just might be an aspiring Dark Lord within you! Maybe you do have the balls!" he cackled.

"Where is the Elder Wand?"

The cackling stopped short. The man went from maddened laughter to deadly serious too fast for any normal being. The cold blue eyes of the mad wizard burrowed into his soul. Riddle felt like a caged animal. He was being dissected piece by piece by this man.

"Ah, so you know the truth. The wand however is with the 'half-moon' man," said Grinelwald.

"Dumbledore?" asked Riddle.

"Huh, I thought that was rather clever myself, you were supposed to take a while to figure it out, but no matter," said Grindelwald. "So boy, how exactly do you plan to destroy the muggles?"

"I shall gather followers and lead them on a crusade to burn the accursed muggles and their protectors to ash!" he proclaimed.

"That is a shitty plan. What you need is a concept; an idea. Something that will strike total fear into the hearts of all you encounter. To do this, you must become more than human. You must ascend yourself above commoners. You must become something greater."

"So a Lord?"

"Close, but now you need a name to go with the title."

He thought long and hard; about his aspiritions, and his fears. Then the name came to him.

"Lord Voldemort."

"Lord Flight from Death? That is fitting of a Dark Wizard indeed."

"Indeed."

End Flashback

He sat in his chair observing the grotesque abomination that Wormtail had become at the hands of his student. The man brought forth the copy of the wizarding worlds ever popular Daily Prophet. As the man scurried off to leave his master in peace he was met with a cry of outrage.

"What is this?" screamed the Dark Lord.

"The Daily Prophet sir. Would you prefer the Quib-" said Wormtail.

"You fucking fool! I am not talking about the damned paper; I'm talking about the article!" said the Dark Lord. "Fetch me Harry at once!"

The man shambled off to fetch Harry while Voldemort scanned the article again. His eyes darted from point to point reading over the paper as the words started to sink in.

The door opened to reveal a very regally dressed young man. He was wrapped in a cloak of the darkest black with emerald green embroidery. His hair was short. He had long ago given up on the fight to tame it and had decided to keep it too short for it to curl and wave as it used to. However, his most notable feature was his scar.

It was not the scar of legend across his forehead. That had been removed upon his request by Voldemort. This scar was a deeply magical scar in nature. It ran down from his ear to his jaw on his left cheek. The scar was from a spat with a local vampire. It had cut his face with its sharpened finger nails and left a deep gash. However, the consequences were not predictable. Harry was definitely still alive, yet his skin was colder to the touch. He also had become quite an attractive man who was capable of causing man women to swoon.

Voldemort hadn't figured out if this was from the scar or because of his natural growth into good looks. Harry suffered none of the awkwardness of a teen going through puberty. His voice had deepened and he didn't suffer from any aesthetic flaws that Voldemort could see.

Overall, Voldemort was quite proud of his protégé. The boy was powerful and handsome. If Voldemort was gay he might be attracted to him. However, Voldemort had flipped sexuality the bird in return for more power in one of his many rituals. Harry however, was known throughout the manor for his many adventures with the various daughters of pureblooded Death Eaters who their fathers had brought along while they were in meetings.

Harry walked forward with a purpose.

"You called?" asked Harry. Harry was the only one Voldemort allowed to address him as an equal. Lucius had tried once after seeing Harry do it and hadn't been able to move without wincing for at least a week.

"We have a problem Harry." He banished the paper to Harry who snagged it out of the air and began to read. He snapped his fingers and his personal elf deposited his usual platter of food on the table in front of his seat. Sitting down he began to drink his morning coffee.

"I don't see how this is a problem at all. In fact, this is quite the opportunity. This will place me right in the middle of Dumbledore's power source."

Now that Voldemort thought about it, he began to realize just how much damage Harry could do if he went.

"I see. Go, gather your things. You must be there this afternoon. Request a resort. If Dumbledore argues, just tell him under Statute 23 that you are elligable for resorting due to your position as an heir to the founders and for being absent from the school for a period exceeding two years. Do not display any overt signs of your greater knowledge base, and make sure to stay in your year group. Do not try to test out."

Harry nodded along with the Dark Lord. His thoughts mirrored the worlds being spoken, but he didn't care to voice that out loud. Just because the Dark Lord treated him as his equal, didn't mean that he would play nice if Harry pissed him off. He just wasn't even close to being at that level he would need to be at to even hope to challenge the Dark Lord in any shape or form.

Internally he was exuberant. He would get to return to Hogwarts, and he would get to spend some time with his current romantic interest; Susan Bones. She was the niece of one of the best informers in the business. Her aunt refused to take the mark because it would make her allegiance obvious if she was ever forced to bear the mark. Nobody would ever suspect Amelia Bones of being a Death Eater.

However, her cold and callous attitude toward killing was well known. It was just assumed she was a woman who wasn't afraid to get the job done, but like every other pureblood she believed in their own superiority.

Purebloods; they were another topic completely in Harry's mind. He had recently learned of his own status as a pureblood not too long ago.

Flashback

"Welcome to Gringotts. What do you need?" said the goblin.

"I need a blood test goblin. Make it quick and I will make it worth your while," said Harry. He knew how to deal with goblins. They had no 'kinder' nature. They were beings who worshipped power and took it in any form. Gold just happened to be their favorite.

Eyes gleaming, the goblin set about setting up the appropriate arrangements in another room while Harry impatiently waited outside of the room. He didn't understand why Riddle would make him take the test. Other than briefly explaining that he might inherit something from a distant relative of the Potters who had died during the recent wars, he had been particularly vague about the whole topic.

The goblin returned shortly after, and he beckoned for Harry to join him.

Harry walked into the small stone room that was covered in runes. He took a seat and waited for the goblin to explain the steps.

"Take this knife and make a small incision. It will heal itself when the minimum amount of blood has been drawn."

Deciding to screw with the goblin, Harry took the knife and stabbed himself clean through the hand. The goblin leapt into the air wide eyed and swearing in the goblin language. Harry calmly withdrew the knife with only a wince and let his blood pour into the basin. Within a second the wound had sealed and left a small scar.

"Usually there isn't any scar left behind, but such a wound wasn't meant to be cured by the blade. Moving on however, your noteworthy relations and vaults you stand to inherit upon reaching your majority will appear on this parchment."

Soon names began to appear. First the Potter line began to appear, shortly followed by the Prewett family line. Finally, the list dwindled down to showing his father: James Potter, and his mother: Beatrice Prewett.

"Excuse me, but would you please explain to me why in the bloody hell my mother is listed as Beatrice Prewett?" asked a startled Harry.

The goblin surveyed the parchment, and its eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"As I recall Mr. Potter, Beatrice Prewett died when the last of Grindelwald's supporters attacked the Prewett family when she was only a few months old. The body was never found, but it was assumed she had died in the fire. However it is possible that she was adopted and raised as Lily Evans."

'That would explain why Petunia and my mother looked so different,' Harry thought.

"That makes sense," said Harry.

He turned his eyes back toward the paper and saw three names in gold ink instead of the normal black. They were Potter, Black, and Prewett.

"Why are these names in gold?" he asked.

The startled goblin looked at the page and its eyes widened. He quickly told Harry he would quickly return and left. He came back shortly after bearing two pieces of parchment.

"Gold means you stand to inherit the position as head of an Ancient and Noble family Mr. Potter. You must understand that there are only twelve ancient families left in existence, and you will be inheriting three of them," said the Goblin.

"What does this mean?" asked a startled Harry.

"It means you are about to be subject to some very ancient laws. You must produce an heir for each of these three houses by the law of the Wizengamot. You must marry so that these families you will be inheriting will remain existing. You can do this one of two ways. You could marry a woman for each house, which is your right as the head of three houses. You can also marry a single woman and hope you have three sons, and name them all heirs of a respective family. However, due to the financial failings of the Prewett line I suggest you either make a single child the heir of all three, or before you pass along the headships donate gold from the Black and Potter vaults to balance out the money in each vault."

"I understand the inheriting the Potter family, and I assume that I have the Prewett family as well since they do not have any living males other than the Weasley's," at this his lips curled in disgust. "But how do I stand to inherit the Black's?"

"This parchment right here is the will of one Sirius Orion Black; since he is incarcerated for life, the duties as head of the family pass on to his designated heir. You are in his will as the heir to the headship."

"So what do I stand to inherit?" asked a curious Harry.

"From the Potter lines you receive 110,042 galleons, 14 sickles, and 10 knuts. From the Prewett family you inherit 1,042 galleons and 4 knuts. From the Black family you inherit 320,435 galleons. All of these families have different assortments of items in their vaults but they do not come included in the dossiers."

Harry whistled. That was a lot of money. Then a brilliant idea struck him and he began to laugh.

"Goblin, can the head of a family annul marriages?" asked Harry.

"Yes they can sir."

"Then I would like to annul the marriage between one Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. I also request back the dowry due to Weasley's inability to produce a Prewett heir," said Harry. Harry was gleeful. He could finally get revenge on the conniving bastards who tried to set him up with their ugly daughter who turned out to be his cousin.

The requirement to pay back the dowry would bankrupt Arthur, but Harry would let Molly continue to live with him. It was just to priceless to allow the chance to strike a blow against his enemies so easily. The fact that Arthur had a lot of children made him laugh, because he didn't name a single one of them a Prewett heir meant that he had foregone the contract that went along with every single wizarding marriage. A dowry of five hundred galleons was a paltry sum to most pureblood families, but it would destroy the Weasley's.

"Goblin bring me the head rings of the three houses."

The goblin bowed on his way out. Sitting in front of him was not just a teenager now, but the heir of several families. The Prewett's might have been very poor, but they still had a seat on the Wizengamot which made them very powerful.

Harry ended up waiting around twenty minutes for the goblin to return from the vaults bearing the rings. When he returned he handed Harry the rings which he inspected carefully.

Each ring was identical in every way except for the gemstones and the words surrounding them. The Potter family ring had a ruby, the Black's had a sapphire, while the Prewett's had a topaz. The three of them were made out of a shine gold color.

Harry quickly donned the rings and left the building overburdened with thoughts.

End Flashback

Harry came back from his own little world in his mind as he stood over his now packed trunk. In between his thoughts he had filled the seven compartment trunk with everything that he would need for the coming year.

His thoughts were muddles with the various emotions that coursed through him, but he managed to suppress them with his budding Occlumency shields. Harry sighed and laid down on his bed. He snagged a dreamless sleep potion and downing the contents. He fell into a restless sleep.

The morning after Harry was suffering from a terrible headache. Something from dreamless sleep draughts made his head hurt like hell. He grumbled as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to do his business and make himself presentable.

After a shower his headache started to recede and he made his way to breakfast. He ate in silence as usual. Voldemort was usually in his personally library reading different tomes that he had recently acquired. The other Death Eaters were too terrified to be near him after seeing what he had done to Peter.

He quickly stood and made his way to his own budding library. Ever since he had inherited his various positions he had made use of the money to purchase several books to fill up previously sparse shelves. Upon arrival Harry discovered a note from Voldemort.

Harry,

This paper is a portkey. After you've finished eating and packing gather your things and then tap your wand to this paper. It will take you to Hogsmeade.

Voldemort

Nodding his head Harry made his way to his room clutching the paper. He gathered his things and shrunk them all. He placed them in his robes and whipped out his wand.

He tapped his wand against the paper and portkeyed from his room.

The trip was long and nauseating, but Harry stumbled out of the portkey trip relatively okay. Looking around he did indeed realize that he was in Hogsmeade. He pulled up the hood of his cloak and made his way along the dirt path to Hogwarts.

He walked in silence for a few minutes amongst the trees before he came to the stone path off of the dirt road that would lead to Hogwarts. Walking a further fifteen minutes he came into view of the castle. The castle still looked similar to how it had when he was here for his first year. The arches and peaks of the castle spoke volumes about its beautiful architecture. The walls and towers spoke of its incredible structure.

Smiling slightly to himself he began to walk again. The quite was beginning to unnerve him, and his nervousness was starting to gather within him. Once again he pushed it away with Occlumency. He finally reached the bridge that would lead him to the main gate.

His feet clopped lightly along the wood of the bridge. About halfway along he heard a muffled creaking noise. Silently he cast an area summoning charm for all invisibility cloaks and threw out a water charm in a circle around him.

The water charm spewed forth and revealed a disillusioned foe standing behind him square in the chest. He snapped off a body bind and a stunner at the mystery foe.

Both spells collided and his foe crashed to the floor.

Harry rushed forward and cancelled the stunner and the disillusionment charm. Upon seeing who it was Harry rolled his eyes and unbound her.

"Susan, you really must stop sneaking up on me. I just might hurt you," said Harry.

She stood in front of him, and Harry quickly realized something. Susan was wearing a white t-shirt. She was also quite wet.

"I couldn't resist the chance! Aunty said you would be coming today so I figured I'd wait here for you," she said in an embarrassed voice.

"Its fine, but I simply must say I do think you look good in a black lacey bra."

"What do you me- EEEK!" she screamed and leapt back from Harry. She turned and cast a quick drying charm on her shirt. Thoroughly embarrassed she turned back around with a bright red face. Harry just winked suggestively and she groaned and put her hands over her face.

Shaking his head Harry laughed and began to walk towards the castle. He saw Susan began to creep up beside him, and he took her hand in his. The two walked in silence with the occasional laugh from Harry followed by Susan turning red again.

Susan decided to get Harry back by elbowing him in the side and saying, "So do you think I would look better with the bra off?"

Susan's plan backfired completely when Harry turned and said in a serious voice, "Off definitely. That way there is so much more skin to see. Why, are you offering?"

The last bit was said with a wink, and Susan just turned red and buried her face in her hands again. The walk to the castle was fairly quiet. When they reached the doors Harry pushed them open. He turned to the right and smiled to Susan.

He pulled out his wand and stood right in the center of the doorway to the Great Hall, where on the other side three schools were starting their breakfast. He banished the door open as hard as he could.

The doors slammed into the walls with such force as to echo across the room. All the faces turned to stare at him in shock, awe, or fear. Dumbledore was beaming down at him.

Harry just stepped a few feet in the door and scratched his head acting confused. He said, "Could any of you tell me where I could go to pick up a subscription to Naughty Witches Monthly? I'm afraid Voldemort might have stolen all of my copies for his own personal uses."

A/N: And it's a wrap! Chapter 3 is now up for your viewing pleasure. I know the last chapter ended awkwardly and randomly, but I did it just for this reason. I didn't want to have to go through Second through third years. Here are some basic facts that have changed so far in my story's universe.

1: Sirius is still in jail and will be for the foreseeable future

2: The Chamber of Secret's was not opened. Voldemort recovered his journal from Lucius Malfoy.

3: Harry and Draco are now acquaintances, NOT friends. Harry still doesn't like Draco's attitude.

4: This won't be a story ending with Harry/Multi, or heck maybe it will. I decide how it goes so I don't know. Just know the final pairing is Harry/Daphne. There just might be another girl here or there.

REVIEW!


End file.
